Traición
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: (Drabble). Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'. Ambos lo seguían recordando, lamentablemente. Pues, son malos para olvidar. ObixShirayuki.


Akagami No Shirayuki Hime.

Drabble.

Traición.

ObixShirayuki.

Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.

Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'

Historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

…

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que aquel atroz suceso ocurrió. Nadie lo había podido creer, algo realmente inaudito pero no imposible, había causado gran revuelo y hasta locura. Más ahora ya no tenían alternativa que aceptar ese acontecimiento:

La muerte de Zen.

Aún dolía, aún no se iba, su presencia aún se presentaba en todos.

Ni que decir de su familia, y amigos muy cercanos.

Fue un hecho que pegó muy duro, muy cruel.

El reino, el castillo, ya no se sentían igual, ya no era igual.

Se cumplirían 4 años de su fallecimiento en tan solo unos días.

Y nadie bailaba de júbilo por eso.

Un gran periodo pasó, aunque su recuerdo era tan fresco que parecía que aquello era solo un simple sueño, una horrorosa pesadilla, que en realidad él aún seguía aquí.

Sin embargo que desde aquel día lloraba amargamente por las noches, enterada y lastimada de su eterna ausencia.

Así vivió mucho tiempo Shirayuki.

No, mentira.

Así vivieron muchos.

Hasta que cierto hombre la hizo a ella cambiar de parecer, sorprendentemente.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, que estaba sola, abandonada además de triste, la sonrisa de él la alentaba.

La alentaba a grandes cantidades que olvidó la estúpida idea de dejar su tan amado trabajo, ese que le costó demasiado conseguir. También olvidó la propuesta de su padre para irse a vivir a su aldea. La rechazó.

Rechazó todo lo que le hacía mal.

Incluso lo que había sido su único amor:

Zen.

Obi también rechazó a su mejor amigo, a su maestro, el único ser al que le había dejado tener algo tan valioso e importante para él.

Oh, eso aparentaron.

Ninguno de los dos pudo.

Los demás, ellos si lo lograron.

Para ellos el hombre, ya no era más que agradables y agrios momentos muy estimados que vivieron días antes.

Hace aproximadamente un año que la pelirroja empezó a sentir sentimientos hacía un hombre, sentimientos fuertes y especiales.

Lo cual nunca creyó que pudiera volver a pasar.

Y Obi, Obi ya los tenía por ella, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pensaron varias veces iniciar una relación.

Más no podían.

Ambos sabían que ya no verían más al Segundo Príncipe de Clarines, a no ser en su memoria y en retratos.

Ambos, Shirayuki y Obi, se querían, se amaban, pero algo se interponía:

Wistaria Zen.

Los dos creían que estaba mal, que se equivocaban.

Que no debería ser así...

…

Obi se agitó su oscuro cabello, algo desesperado.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado así?

Giró sobre sus talones, con profundos pensamientos.

Suspiró.

Sentía que lo había traicionado.

Que lo traicionaba.

Por amar a la mujer que él había amado…

…

Recargó su mano derecha en la cristalina ventana, observando el exterior, lluvioso exterior.

Era nostalgico contemplar las gotas de agua caer, le evocaban deliberadamentes esa fecha hiriente.

Y pensó.

Fue ahí donde Shirayuki cayó en cuenta.

Que Zen ya no se encontraba, que nunca más volvería.

Y que se encontraba enamorada de Obi, el antiguo sirviente y amigo fiel del peliplateado.

Que estos nunca la habían dejado.

Que siempre la habían apoyado, la habían aceptado.

Sentía que los traicionaba.

A los dos…

…

El día que ninguno esperaba llegó.

E, inevitablemente, Shirayuki y Obi se volvieron a encontrar, después de ese escaso plazo apartados para poderse aclararse.

A pesar de que la ojiverde fuera farmacéutica no encontraba remedio para curar su agonía, o al menos calmarla.

El nuevo encargado de la seguridad del Rey Izana: Obi, la miró, con un brillo de felicidad y dolor en su felina vista.

Se tomaron de las manos para seguido de unos segundos soltarse, en un rápido y casi brusco movimiento.

Les seguía pesando.

Sin quererse ver a los ojos, la chica caminó con la cara gacha y el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

Llegaron al salón donde se velaría por Zen, el difunto Zen.

Cuando entraron a la gran pieza los abrumó la melancolía impregnada en el ambiente.

Directamente se dirigieron a una parte algo apartada.

Las ganas de llorar en Shirayuki, fueron poderosas.

Lo que le provocó también un temblor, pues recordó, que ella en algún momento fue la prometida de quien fue el segundo príncipe Wistaria.

Obi presenció eso, así que tomó la pequeña mano de ella entre la suya, queriéndole brindar resistencia.

Ya que los dos aún no se acostumbraban.

Cuando la ceremonia dio inicio, ellos se apretaron fuertemente, pues pensaron mutuamente que su acompañante flaquearía.

Se observaron, y se sonrieron.

Con una extraña sonrisa nacida de su alegría y tristeza.

Inconscientemente hicieron más presión en su agarre.

Y se dieron cuenta que:

Ambos eran uno en aquella supuesta traición.

…

¡Yo!

Waaaaaa, me puse muy floja por las vacaciones :v así que tarde muchoooo en escribirlo, 3 palabras por cada 5 minutos, y lo hice hoy, enserio algo me sucedió.

De todos modos siento que me salió muy raro, nada llamativo :T

Estoy muy emocionada por el reto, en verdad es suculento 7u7

Perdón por tener que hacerle esto a Zen, pero no encontraba otra situación para hacer de esta una pareja feliz sin que el hermoso peliplateado saliera herido.

Vaya, espero esto califique para el rated k+ :T

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía (o palabras que estén muy repetidas) y/o si no supe interpretar bien la actitud de un personaje.

¡Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer!

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
